


Defenestrate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [268]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Fop. Tony's pissed at Senior. Gibbs is pissed at Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/25/2000 for the word [defenestrate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/25/defenestrate).
> 
> defenestrate  
> to throw (a person or thing) out of a window.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's special challenge 005: Say that again. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Defenestrate

“You’re an idiot.” Tony glared harshly at his father in the middle of the bullpen. Now that they’d returned from the crime scene relatively unharmed and had a chance to shower, Tony felt safe reprimanding his father. “Did you want to follow the petty officer over the waterfall to your own death?”

“You can say that again, DiNozzo.” Gibbs remarked snidely, attempting to drill holes into DiNozzo’s head for his stupid stunt on the edge of the waterfall. Granted DiNozzo had probably found the key evidence, but he’d shaved years of Gibbs’ life with that stunt. Tony rolled his eyes at both Gibbs and his father, stomping over to his desk. 

They needed to find the murderer who might as well have defenestrated the petty officer. Ducky had confirmed that the bullet hit the petty officer, but it wasn’t the cause of death. The petty officer’s fall is what had killed him. Throwing the petty officer out a window might have actually done less damage than the waterfall did.

The bullet may not have directly killed the petty officer, but it sure forced the petty officer to go over the waterfall when it hit. Of course, they still had no idea why the petty officer had been so close to the top of the waterfall or why the person had shot at him to begin with. The top of the waterfall really wasn’t on any of the marked trails. One had to really work to get to it, so it can’t have been an accident that the petty officer was there.

“What are you doing, Junior?” Senior interrupted Tony’s train of thought eager to appear helpful.

“Why are you even still here?” Tony snarled at his father. 

“Come on, I helped you find the bullet.” Senior wheedled, looking out of place in his borrowed sweatpants and over large t-shirt.

“Yeah, by risking your neck.” Tony muttered.

“Plus, Gibbs is my ride.” Senior continued nonchalantly.

“Just sit over there and let me do my job of finding the criminal.” Tony vaguely pointed to an empty desk in the bullpen.

Senior frowned. “I can help, Junior.”

Tony ignored Senior as he pulled up the petty officer’s phone records, noting the calls that came in shortly before his death and sending the times to Abby to see if there were any security cameras in the park that could be used to corroborate exactly when the petty officer arrived at the park.

Working together, the team was able to use the phone records and security cameras to identify the murderer. Senior wanted to be in on the interrogation too, but fortunately for Tony’s sanity Gibbs declined. The interrogation revealed the petty officer’s drug dealer took a warning shot over money owed, accidentally killing the petty officer.

With the case wrapped up, Gibbs announced that everyone could go home once they’d completed their reports. Tony considered going over to Gibbs, but quickly dismissed the idea when he realized Senior would be going home with Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
